


Snapshots

by glitchblue



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Oldrivalshipping, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchblue/pseuds/glitchblue
Summary: "So I was thinking about how long we've been together, and it all started coming back to me..." - Moments in Green and Blue's relationship from past to present. A collection of one-sentence fics.





	1. #1 - #20

**Author's Note:**

> This little collection uses the Epsilon challenge table from the 1sentence challenge on Livejournal.

#01 – Motion

 

The way she moved enticed him, but the look in her eyes that asked, “am I dancing sexy yet?” was what truly won him over.

 

#02 – Cool

Blue always said that in Cosmo, they would be categorized as that “too cool couple that walks around a beach in Chanel shades as if they owned the place.”

 

#03 – Young

 

“Youth may leave you eventually, but youthfulness stays in you forever” was one of the many lines Green used to counter Blue's woes about growing old.

 

#04 – Last

 

He wasn't her first, but she hoped that he would end up being her last.

 

#05 – Wrong

 

Blue always made fun of him for his seriousness, but every so often he'd decide on surprising her with something altogether spontaneous – which, according to her, was a much welcomed crime against “greenmanity”.

 

#06 – Gentle

 

There was this time that Silver almost died in a blaze, and that was the first time that Green realized that Blue had a gentle side than ran thicker than blood.

 

#07 – One

 

“You're the only one for me” she moaned in between his silk sheets, and he wondered if that was really true.

 

#08 – Thousand

 

You could say that they were both materialistic creatures; for every book he had on his bookshelves, Blue had a pair of shoes – and their collections bordered the thousands.

 

#09 – King

 

And as she knelt down before him, with her mouth and heart open, Green demanded that she call him her king.

 

#10 – Learn

 

They both had wildly different battling styles, but throughout the years they'd known each other, they became better trainers just by learning from observation.

 

#11 – Blur

 

Blue adored the adrenaline rush that came with dancing her ass off drunk out of her mind, but amidst the blur of people and lights it was always comforting to see Green standing in front of her.

 

#12 – Wait

 

He would spend many an after hour occupying himself with the paperwork that comes with being a gym leader – but really, he was just passing the time before Blue would show up at one in the morning to visit him with dubious intentions.

 

#13 – Change

 

They had such clashing personalities that it took change from both parties to make it in the long run.

 

#14 – Command

 

Blue quickly found out that Green wanted more than anything to be in charge, and she was (mostly) happy to oblige; “I mean, doesn't everyone love a little push and shove?”

 

#15 – Hold

 

“Hold me”, Blue whimpered while they watched the sappiest romance film that Green had ever seen in his entire existence on this planet.

 

#16 – Need

 

The first time they had sex together it was out of sheer curiosity – now, they were junkies.

 

#17 – Vision

 

Blue had a certain vision for anything that mattered to her, and that's why their first apartment together had to be fashionable and unique above all else.

 

#18 – Attention

 

“You really _are_ an attention whore” Green accused of Blue when voiced her not-so-secret exhibition fetish to him during the 'movie' portion of a dinner-and-movie date.

 

#19 – Soul

 

His easy-to-annoy personality made her interested in him as a boy, but his inspiring soul made her respect him as a man.

 

#20 – Picture

 

Blue loved taking pictures, especially of herself, so it really did irritate her when Green didn't even attempt to smile in any of their hundreds of selfies she had stored on her phone.


	2. #21 - #40

#21 – Fool

 

The way that girl cackled when just a tinge of red coloured his cheeks certainly made Green feel like a fool.

 

#22 – Mad

 

Sometimes he'd get her head over heels, and Blue wasn't _mad_ exactly...just...feverish.

 

#23 – Child

 

Green vaguely remembered how frantically the town looked for that girl when she was kidnapped, but he was barely a kid; he hardly understood.

 

#24 – Now

 

When he'd be alone in his apartment, or his office or anywhere, and he thought about Blue being there now, needing her release _now_...he'd blink and suddenly she was.

 

#25 – Shadow

 

Her entire life she watched her back and didn't even trust her own shadow; Green, in contrast, felt like his shadow was all he could rely on (sometimes).

 

#26 – Goodbye

 

As a rule, Green and Blue never said formal goodbyes – it was a word far too committed.

 

#27 – Hide

 

She found her parents, it's true; but for some unfathomable reason she had to hide from them, and Green was okay with letting her avoid her responsibilities (whether this was the best decision or not, he wasn't quite sure).

 

#28 – Fortune

 

After everything she and Silver had been through, Blue was perfectly content in showing off her new found “fortunes” thanks to her budding modelling career and Green's credit cards.

 

#29 – Safe

 

He didn't like her as much as Red did, nor did he particularly trust her, but he had an inkling that Yellow would be safe while under Blue's direction.

 

#30 – Ghost

 

Their son had gotten lost in a grocery store whilst they bickered about brands; in that moment, Blue was without coherent thought and anxiety ridden (unfortunately, the ghosts of her past still haunted her from time to time).

 

#31 – Book

 

Green never took literacy for granted, especially when he knew that Blue taught _herself_ how to read years after a child usually would have acquired the skill.

 

#32 – Eye

 

Blue adored it when she felt Green's honeydew eyes following her every movement.

 

#33 – Never

 

She told him she never EVER wanted to see him again...but the next day, he awoke to around twenty odd messages from her, all with varying degrees of sincerity.

 

#34 – Sing

 

On his 30th birthday, she sang for him; it was breathtaking, and clearly a special talent she'd been hiding for use at this precise moment.

 

#35 – Sudden

 

Their arguments were sudden, and their resolutions even more so.

 

#36 – Stop

 

He told her to stop, but her shimmering eyes rolled at him and continued on.

 

#37 – Time

 

Whenever she had work to do, Blue loved wasting her time – but when she was on a shopping date with Green, every second had to count.

 

#38 – Wash

 

He was only sixteen, but his sister already had to awkwardly question him about lipgloss stains on his shirts and stains of...other things on his sheets.

 

#39 – Torn

 

“Hey, you...you ripped my favourite skirt, asshole”, she shouted airily as Green's fingers slid underneath the torn edges of her ponte mini.

 

#40 – History

 

They had a history together that was so entrenched in their lives that they would always have _some_ sort of relation, even if it wasn't always amicable.


	3. #41 - #50

#41 – Power

 

Green was always lusting for domination, which Blue wholeheartedly relished.

 

#42 – Bother

 

When they were younger, she was satisfied with an open relationship, and Green didn't let it bother him much.

 

#43 – God

 

“No, I don't believe in any god...how could I after all you've been through?”

 

#44 – Wall

 

When they met, their personal walls were concealed more than the barrier that encompassed Saffron City.

 

#45 – Naked

 

Blue ended up showing him that sometimes, it was fun to just walk around the house in the good ol' birthday suit.

 

#46 – Drive

 

They both had a drive for success; it was the road they took to obtain it that set them apart.

 

#47 – Harm

 

“After all, there's no harm in a little witty banter!”

 

#48 – Precious

 

She loved giving him obscene nicknames, but if he ever gave her one (like 'precious', just as an example) she'd cringe at all the saccharine.

 

#49 – Hunger

 

They were both so damn shitty at cooking that Green was actually a bit worried about going hungry.

 

#50 – Believe

 

They believed that they would always return to each other in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: "#1 - Motion" borrows from the lyrics to the song "Glass & Patron" by FKA Twigs.


End file.
